Kei Kurono
|-|Gantz Suit= |-|Hard Suit= Summary Kei Kurono (玄野 計 Kurono Kei) is the primary protagonist of the Gantz series. He is a reluctant hero and leader of the Tokyo Team. In the beginning, Kei is seen as a selfish, hesitant, and reckless person. However, his entire view on life changes after watching Kato's determination to keep everyone alive. After Kato and Kishimoto die during the fight against the Buddha Aliens, he finds it in himself to overcome his fears and make Kato's mission a reality (To keep all of the players alive through the missions). Power And Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C, High 8-C with Z-Gun and Gantz Sword | High 8-C Name: Kei Kurono Origin: Gantz Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Alien-Hunter Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman and Marksman | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, BFR with Y-Gun, Extrasensory Perception and Invisibility with Controller | All previous abilities, Energy Projection (Can fire energy attacks from his palms) Attack Potency: Street level (Superior to the American Gantz Team, who were easily killed by Eeva Gund) | Building level+ (Crashed his body against Eeva Gund's head so hard that it destroyed part of his skull, killing him instantly), Large Building level with Z-Gun (Can create a huge crater with a single shot) and Gantz Sword (Can cut through the Inugami Alien Boss, who can withstand multiple shots from the Z-Gun) | Large Building level+ (A Gantz hunter with the Hard Suit was able to grievously injure the Nurarihyon Alien Boss, who is much stronger than the Inugami Alien Boss). Ignores conventional durability with X-Weapons (Makes the target explode from the inside) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions (Can somewhat keep up with Vampires, who are superior to Sakurai Hiroto) | Superhuman (Can run at superhuman speeds) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Eeva Gund, who was stated by other Gantz hunters that his motion defies all logic, which should make him far superior to Sakurai Hiroto) | At least Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Much faster than before). Subsonic with Gantz Bike, Unknown with Flying Gantz Bike Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Class K (A weaker Gantz hunter was able to move Eeva Gund's body with a punch. A much weaker Gantz hunter was able to lift and throw a dinosaur) | At least Class K (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Large Building level+ Durability: Streel level (Survived a long fall without any injury. Superior to the American Gantz Team) | Building level+ (Withstood the crash of his body against Eeva Gund's head without breaking the suit) | Large Building level+ (Can take attacks from other Gantz hunters with the Hard Suit) Stamina: High (Managed to survive long missions without a Gantz Suit) | Very high (Can endure extremely deadly attacks. Able to take out an entire group of elite Aliens without getting tired) | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Gantz Sword. Tens of meters with X-Gun, Y-Gun and Z-Gun, at least one kilometer with X-Shotgun | Extended melee range, several tens of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Gantz Suit, Controller, X-Gun, X-Shotgun, Y-Gun, Z-Gun, Gantz Sword, Gantz Bike, Flying Gantz Bike, and Hard Suit. More details Intelligence: Above Average. He have great leadership skills when it comes to battles and is able to outsmart an entire group of Vampires and fellow Gantz members. He has also survived missions without his Gantz Suit that were extremely dangerous by using his quick thinking. His mastery over the sword is tremendous, to the point of being able to put Eeva Gund on the ropes, who is known as "The God of War" of his people, which would indicate he is one of, if not, the best warrior of his entire race. Weaknesses: If the suit receives too many powerful impacts without time to recover, the "caps" along the suit will break, releasing the essential substance that powers it, rendering it as useful as ordinary clothes. Key: Base | With the Gantz Suit | With the Hard Suit Others Notable Victories: Meteor Man (Meteor Man) Meteor Man's Profile (Note: Gantz Suit Kei was used, Speed was Equalized) Superman (Fleischer) Superman's Profile (Note: Gantz Suit Kei was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gantz Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8